There's a Dead Guy In the Boy's Bathroom
by Athena Picasso
Summary: The End in the Beginning. Lance's sister pov.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on 'the end in The Beginning' if you haven't seen the episode, don't read the fanfic. **

The Red hot Chili Pepper's Dani California is blasting on the speakers. It's about 2 a.m. at The Lab. My brother's current job is bartender here.

I sit down at the bar.

"Lance, give me a drink." I say.

"Okay, what?" he asks.

"Something non-alchoholic." I say.

"So, water."

"Yeah."

He gives me the drink.

"Why are you here?"

"Dad and I got in a fight."

"You and dad always get in fights."

"He kicked me out."

"So… Why here?"

"Lance, I need to move in with you."

"Sure."

"Like, tonight. I hope you don't have a girlfriend."

"Tonight?"

"Well, really, today."

"Fine, but you have to do something for me."

"I'll get you a girlfriend."

"Whatever."

"Right, I also need a job." I say "Money."

"We're looking for a bouncer."

"Good. Ask you're boss, I'll see ya later."

I walk out of the nightclub. Score, score.

***

"Wake up." Lance shook me.

"five more minutes."

"You got the job, you need to wake up."

"What time is it?"

"5:30."

"And I got the job?"

"Yes."

I got up. I had passed out on the couch that morning, after I walked to Lance's apartment.

"Okay, let's go."

"Okay."

"no, wait, give me five minutes."

"Okay."

I went into the bathroom and put my hair into a ponytail. I splashed water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror.

I was pale. I had black hair, like Lance. We both had unnaturally red lips, and reddish cheeks.

I walked out of the bathroom.

"Ready."

***

We got to the nightclub again, only everyone was in panic.

"What's happening?" I asked Lance.

"I don't know." just then, Lance's phone vibrated. He opened it, I was from Fisher, the chef here. He was the originator of the tower of wings.

There was a picture of a dead guy in the bathroom stall.

_Dude got murdered this morning._ It said.

"Well, that explains it."


	2. An Interview, A Drink, And a Gun

**Disclaimer: I do not own most of the dialogue in this chap.**

"Has anyone not heard about our murder?" the lawyer, Caroline said.

We all looked at each other, no one hadn't.

"Good, because you are all suspects."

Then Camille Soroyan, the agent on the case, came in, the body following her. As it went by and arm fell out from under the sheet.

Gross.

"Somebody turned off the security cameras." she said.

"you think one of us is the killer?" Lance asked.

"Do you mind Dr Soroyan? I am trying to confer with my clients." Caroline said. She just walked away.

"Are you performing as the solicitor in this matter?" Vincent, the club's DJ asked.

"I am the nightclub's lawyer. You are welcome to call up your own if you want." **(I am NOT about to type all of the jibber jabber they say after that.)**

***

I'm at the FBI official offices, being interrogated. It's a piece of cake, all you do is answer questions.

"Do you recognize this man?" They gave me a couple pictures of the old guy.

"Nope." I said "I was actually supposed to start work today but…"

"You're brother, Lance Sweets, said you visited him last night at the nightclub, to ask if you could stay with him."

"Yeah." I said "And I didn't see him,"

***

"Okay, here it is." I say to Lance over the counter "First I need a drink, though."

"Water." he hands me the glass.

"Wimp." Jack Hodgins, pulp fiction novelist said.

"Trash." I said. He was totally wasted.

"The dude, he was so totally hitting on Angela." I say.

"You saw him?" Lance asked.

"Oh yeah," I said "Who could miss him?"

"Why didn't you tell the cops?"

"Because I know who did it."

"Who?"

"That guy Angela calls Mr. B."

"Mr. B?"

"Well, yeah, he was obviously going to kill, or hurt, Brennan, and they're married right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you get my point."

I turned around, about to leave when I saw Zack running towards everyone.

"There was a gun." Zack said, out of breath "And it was in Vincent's…"

I pushed past him, towards the place where Vincent sets his stuff up.

I lean over, where the gun supposedly was.

"Who touched it?" I asked.

"I did," Zack said.

"Great." I say, then I lean against the railing.

Then, one by one, the staff comes. Each asking if anyone touched it Zack (the moron) raises is hand… Same story every time.

The lawyer, Caroline comes then.

"Did anybody touch it?" she asks.

"Me." Zack says.

"Well Caroline has to report now, right?" Brennan asks.

"Yes." she says.

"Great" I say.

"I won't fare well in jail" Vincent says. "I'm lovely."


	3. A Brief History

**I'm making it up from here, no more going o hulu and writing down segments. This is all my own. (Except the characters)**

After Vincent and Zack were carted off to jail, we were all spread.

I was sitting at the vacant bar. Wendell was standing at his usual post, Lance was talking to Angela and Daisy and Mr. B and Brennan were doing their own thing.

I was thinking about things. I was thinking about Lance who's band was going to audition in place of Vincent.

I didn't know he had a band.

I didn't know he could play piano.

I didn't know he could sing.

It turned out I had ignored my little brother far longer than I had originally thought. My dad, he was the cruel one. But only to Lance, not to me. But after Lance escaped the hellhole of the world that I had lived in until yesterday he began to harass me. Like not, whip me or anything just argue with me. And with mom. And then he started drinking and my world went from upside down to sideways. Then, when he kicked me out I came here and…

You know the rest.

But so far nothing interesting had happened.

Except for the fact that a hired killer (got it from Hodgins) was murdered and a little later someone found a gun in Vincent's stuff (the someone being Zack). But of course you know all that.

I took a sip of my water. Then I closed my eyes and imagined I was on a beach and my water was a margarita and then a handsome, buff man comes up and we start talking and…

"Charlotte?" Angela's voice snapped me out of my fantasies.

"Oh, hey Angela." I said.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." I looked at my glass and then set it down. "anything for me to do around here?"

"Not much." she said "But anyway, so I hear your brother has a band." she says.

"Yeah, that's the rumor."

"You can't confirm?"

"Nope." I said "I don't actually know my little brother that much."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I said "But I'd rather not elaborate."

"Okay."

I got up from my seat, dropped my glass (well not DROPPED, just put down) in the sink. I came out of the kitchen to find Lance, staring at me.

"You have the hots for Vincent."

"And you got that out of four hours?"

"I got that out of the googly eyes."

"I just think he's cute. I don't want to go out with him or anything."

"But Angela told me…"

"Angela is not the Physiologist of the world."

"But she gets people…"

"And I am not people, I am person. More specifically Charlotte." I was not about to admit that Angela had read my mind. He was HOT and he had a British accent…

"You like him."

"Little brother, you have yet to explore the world. You need to grow bigger and then get a girlfriend and then- maybe- I will listen to your theories. But for now, you are young and I am old. You will not speak to me about the guys I 'like' or the guys I hate. So thank you, in advance Lance for not speaking to me about these things." I patted him on the shoulder and left him, looking at me speechless at the bar.

Score.

**Not a very good chapter, I felt like writing. But I won't update quick. I'm going to camp.**


End file.
